Working up from being a Mistake
by Our Anime Lives
Summary: Anko has a kid, but the circumstances were... less than favourable, never mind the fact that the woman shouldn't be a mother in the first place. Forced into ninja training, smarter than she has right to be, and more sly than anyone wants her to be. The future is uncertain once more, because Yoshi Mitarashi wasn't the type to just let the chips fall where they may.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Naruto or any part of it.

 _Warning:_ This will have some non-con elements although nothing graphic, cannon typical violence, and everything that is Naruto. I've rated it at T for Teen, so yeah.

 _Summary:_ Anko has a kid, but the circumstances were... less than favourable. Forced into ninja training, smarter than she has right to be, and more sly than anyone wants her to be. The future is uncertain once more, because Yoshi Mitarashi wasn't the type to just let the chips fall where they may.

* * *

 **Prologue: The Mistake**

My story begins with disgusting business. It isn't that I blame my mum, I understand the issues that she has, but I still look at the information with horror. Mum raped a man, and the situation ended with a mistake - ME!

Anko Mitarashi was not mother materiel. She was practically not even ninja material. My mother is on the dangerous side of crazy, and I grew up fast to match this fact. I don't know who it was exactly that she raped, but I long since thought that it was someone incredibly smart. I doubted that I got my intelligence from my mother. I was fully aware and learning more advanced concepts at the age of two. Not something usual, even for ninja. Mum started to train me as soon as she noticed I could walk around. It wasn't light training either, apparently she suspected that I would end up being an advanced child and wanted to take advantage of this fact.

"I want you to become strong enough to protect not only yourself, but me as well." Anko had said, before beginning training.

Ultimately I loved my mother. Her crazy was what made her, well, her. That didn't mean that I don't know she is bat shit, that she takes advantage of the fact she has a child far too much. She wanted me to train dead to bone for her, and forced me to do it. Even them I knew that she loved me in her own way. Of course, I wished a few times that my father came to save me, stupid right? My rape victim father coming to save me. Like that would happen. If he knew that I exist he probably wouldn't care. I was a mistake, besides it wasn't like my mother was that bad. I would become strong under her teaching before I joined the academy. Strong enough to protect myself, maybe even strong enough that I wouldn't have to train so much.

Maybe I could just have fun for once.

 **End Chapter:**

* * *

 _Authour Note:_ This is the start to something amazing! Amazingly horrible that is. Honestly, no one wanted this story. How many OC stories does this fandom need after all? Apparently I decided one more, because fuck it! I just got finished reading Wild Inuzuka Rose, and I loved it so much that I wanted to make my own work kind of based off it. Clearly of course, it's not all that similar. The training **chapters in the beginning are going to be short as fuck.** I can't be bothered all that much with the pre-cannon, plus my Naruto chapters always end up being short for one reason or another.

Another thing to note, although I will update, don't expect a new post every day, or even every week. That right is reserved for my Undertale story. I don't have the time to write both of them on the regular. Although you can **get a chapter ahead on my tumblr, which is under the name "Our Anime Lives"**

 **R &R**


	2. Pre-Team Assignments

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Naruto or any part of it.

 _Warning:_ This will have some non-con elements although nothing graphic, cannon typical violence, and everything that is Naruto. I've rated it at T for Teen, so yeah.

 _Summary:_ Anko has a kid, but the circumstances were... less than favourable. Forced into ninja training, smarter than she has right to be, and more sly than anyone wants her to be. The future is uncertain once more, because Yoshi Mitarashi wasn't the type to just let the chips fall where they may.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Meeting the Outlying Uchiha**

Soon, Yoshi internally chanted, as though it was a prayer, soon I will start the Academy.

Why was Yoshi so determined to start school as soon as possible?

Most kids her age actually did, it was a ninja school for crying aloud. They wanted to learn cool tricks and become heroes, or at least the majourity do. Yoshi was unlike many others, in the fact that what she wanted when joining school was actually a break from the training. Ever since Yoshi was two, her mother, Anko Mitarashi, had trained her but that woman was not someone who knew when to give up. The training was brutal, Taijutsu, followed by Ninjutsu, followed by weapon throwing, followed by stealth, followed by infiltration, followed by assassination, anything that her mother thought might be useful to Yoshi was drilled into her. Constantly forcing Yoshi's mind to adapt to the pressures in a way that probably was not close to being healthy. Not that Anko would know how to deal with something in a healthy manner to begin with.

Yoshi didn't even want to become a ninja, but refusal wasn't an option. In the end, the dark haired child was just searching for the safest way of going about it.

"So gaki, you have about a week before you join the academy." Yoshi's mother mentioned at the dinner table that night, "A kid of mine will probably graduate early, but just so you know, I won't let up on training well you attend. You will be upping your weights just as often as usual, and Ninjutsu training every night. I don't want you to slack off."

It was one of those few times that Anko got even mildly serious, and Yoshi had no way to actually deny her, the last time that Yoshi claimed she didn't want to be a ninja, her mother made her train three times as hard, but not before forcing her to run around the village ten times well throwing dango sticks at her.

Frustration didn't even cover Yoshi's feelings. Looking in the mirror, she noticed that her features weren't hiding those feelings very well. She closely resembled her mother, too much for her comfort. Eyes, hair, both of them were the same. If it continued as it currently was, she would end up with the same build as her mother as well. At least, Yoshi thought, I have better taste in clothing. Every piece of Yoshi's clothing served a tactical purpose, or one could be thought of for it. A white cover all, a purple shirt, black ANBU pants tampered with purple, and standard black ninja sandals and arm braces. There were times in the past that Yoshi had cried at the resemblance between her and her mother.

Yoshi didn't even notice that she'd left the house and had started to wander around aimlessly.

No one would mess with her, after all her mother was the Crazy Snake Bitch of the Leaf Village.

The sky was calming, Yoshi noticed, a smile lighting up her face for the first time in what felt like forever. Her mind lulling into a calm state that she rarely felt, and she lost any sort of knowledge of her surroundings.

Unknown to her, someone had been following her the whole day, having noticed the unusual young girl earlier. It was shocking, the vision of such a young person with such dark eyes. The only person he knew with eyes like that was Itachi, and that wasn't something that he wished on anyone at the age of, what looked to be five. It was almost a relief to the figure, when the girl actually smiled. It was small, but it was there, and it was as if hope wasn't lost.

"Hello there! ~ I am Shisui. What's your name kiddo?" He introduced, jumping down in front of the girl.

Her reaction was horrible for a child, as she automatically slide into a defensive stance.

"Mahmah~ None of that. I'm just trying to be nice." He mentioned, eyeing her almost warily.

Yoshi stared at the man in front of her. He had all the features of an Uchiha, people that her mother hated, so really, it was perfect. She had wanted an actual way to make her mother angry illegitimately for a while, "I'm Yoshi Mitarashi."

The Uchiha tilted his head, "I've been watching for awhile now, you didn't seem so happy earlier. I have been told that talking to someone that you don't really know is easier than talking to someone you do. So, want to let me in on what is so upsetting to a little brat like you?" He finished teasingly.

"Ninja."

Yoshi said that one word, screwing her face up in distaste.

"What about them? I know not all of us are the best after all, but at least I'm not that bad, right?"

Yoshi shook her head, "I don't want to be one. My mother is forcing me to train and become one, saying that I have a lot of potential... However, I know that the ninja life is dangerous, and I do not like that. I don't want to die, but my mother doesn't care about my feelings... It's hopeless, no matter what I won't be able to be myself."

The Uchiha was surprised by how deep the actual topic was, meaning that his earlier observations were correct, this child was far more than just a normal girl for her age. If she ever actually tried, she would undoubtedly find herself labeled a 'Prodigy' with a mind like that at her age, still... "There are good things about ninja life, maybe if you are going to be forced to do it anyway, you could think about those."

The girl just shot him a confused look.

"You get lots of comrades, people that care about you, which would lay their life down to protect you. You get to learn cool things. You get to protect your village, just to name a few. Most importantly, you get a new family in your team." The Uchiha mentioned, smiling widely at the idea of his own 'family' that he earned when he first became a Genin.

That almost made it sound... Good.

"I don't want to die."

"You don't have to, just become strong enough." Came the Uchiha's simple answer but this time there was more, "I'll help you get there. Weird probably, coming from someone you've never met before but... I have been looking for someone to teach anyway. I've been ordered by the Hokage to teach someone my techniques; I think they could fit you."

It was an impulsive choice, but Shisui could tell that it was a good one. The girl had chakra the size of a Genin when she was five, so when she actually became a Genin, she would have much more to use. He knew that his techniques were extremely chakra intensive, which is why someone who would grow up to have her amount... It was the perfect fit. There wasn't another child around that could come close, other than Naruto Uzumaki. The Hokage would never allow him to teach Naruto though, so Yoshi was an extremely lucky find. Otherwise, he would have been forced to write the techniques down and share them with the ninja library - Given the fact he did not have children of his own.

Training was a bad word as far as Yoshi had ever thought about it. If all honesty she had every intention of turning the man down, but before the words could escape her, the man added in a clincher, "The lessons I give you for the first week will only be a half hour long, if you don't think you want to continue after that, I'll understand. Still, you have no reason not to try."

If she was going to be trained by her mother anyway, forced into ninja life despite her own wants, maybe having another teacher would not be that bad. Yoshi realized, her self-preservation mode catching up with her almost too hasty refusal. Slowly, the girl nodded to her new sensei.

The man himself gave a returning smile, something that was usual for an Uchiha, Yoshi knew.

"Good, just come here around this time for the next week and we can get started. I'm an amazing trainer, so there shouldn't be too much an issue with you learning everything I want to teach you in that half hour. I'll just work you to the bone during it." The man said, winking at his new student before flashing away at speeds Yoshi had no hope of tracking.

Yoshi sighed, ninja were so dramatic.

Although Yoshi did wonder, what the man would teach her. Already she carried around a total of one hundred pounds, 25 for each weight on her wrists and ankles, ran laps every day, and practice whatever Taijutsu routine her mother forced her through. That was on top of doing whatever Ninjutsu her mother wanted her to do repeatedly until she ran out of chakra. Just how difficult was ninja training, that both her mother and her new teacher expected her to do more than she already was.

The style of Taijutsu that Yoshi was learning was the 'snake' style, meant to be sneaky and fit right in at home with the other snake jutsu that her mother planned to teach her, but Yoshi knew herself. She KNEW that the Snake Style of fighting didn't really suit her. It was about trapping, then striking a deadly blow. It sounded good in theory. It almost even sounded like Yoshi would fit the style rather well considering her personality, yet for some reason it just didn't fit. The reason why being the fact that she didn't like the idea of physically trapping her opponent, it forced you to leave yourself open, ESPECIALLY if there was more than one attacker. Never mind the fact that the style was surprisingly ridged for a 'Snake' style. Although Yoshi theorized that had much more to do with the fact her mother had a unique way of using the style, then the actual style itself. Rather than being flexible, Anko was always ridged and poised to strike at any given moment, something that likely took away from the essence of the style to begin with.

The point of all that thought, maybe Yoshi should find herself a Taijutsu style that fit her to practice before she went to the academy and ended up getting herself killed somehow by forcing her body to follow her mother's movements.

Ninja's typically used weapons as well, perhaps something else that Yoshi should pick up.

Honestly the idea of her taking her own ninja training so seriously was making her cringe, both at her own hypocrisy, but also at the fact that she was giving in. The reality of the situation meant that she would need to train in order to live, no matter what her heart said... The fact that she was giving in though, almost made her feel sick.

At least she was born in the Leaf, as if it had been any other ninja village... Well her outcome wouldn't be anywhere near as happy.

 **End Chapter:**

* * *

 _Authour Note:_ Previously I really didn't know who was going to be Yoshi's father, but I'm just going to use my own OC now. I had been leaning toward Kakashi, but with what I have planned a nakama-ship between the two of them will be sooo damn touching and adorable. I am a big fan of the idea behind Uchiha Shisui, honestly like how flexible I can become with his character. I'm having a lot of fun writing him thus far, so smiles! I really like my portrait of Yoshi thus far as well~ What do you guys think?

 **I know, chapters are short as shit. I can't help it okay? The whole pre-cannon part is going to be short outtakes basically.**

 **R &R**


End file.
